Ten WolfYuu drabbles
by souna no hime
Summary: inspired by cookie-xsawery's Ten Small KaiTakao drabbles here are my own ten short drabbles based on a chanllenge...enjoy! :3 WolfYuu rated k   to be safe...XD COMPLETE.


**A/N: **After reading _cookie-xsawery_ 's Ten small KaiTakao drabbles I was challenged to do something similar..it all seemed interesting and challenging to do something like this...and man was it hard specially when I wasn't really in my writing zone when i did this...lol...anyway i hope you like this...sorry for any grammar errors or typos the rules didn't permit editing..."No lingering afterwards!" it said...some stories are left with a hanging ending either because i wanted it to end like that or simply because the song was too short for me to finish it in a nice way...XD if you want to use my drabbles as base for a fanfic feel free to do so..just tell me and credit me please...i know i myself have a few ones i want to start with right away...hihi...:3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kyo kara maoh or any character included therein and i don't own the songs listed as well...so please don't sue...o_O'

**The rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of there, post them.

* * *

**1. Passenger's seat – stephen speaks**

It was the sixth time that he had the blonde ex-prince taken to his world but this is the first time they were given a chance to be alone together. They had a long day, touring the city and now they're on their way home. They were in a taxi and wolfram was sleeping on his right. He never thought anything of wolfram before simply because he didn't want to acknowledge his feelings for him because he found it immoral and wrong. But now, as he stared at wolfram's sleeping frame and as the night lights hit his face he realizes that he indeed is beautiful. Then Yuuri thought of all the things wolfram did for him, the times he protected him from harm and even risking his own life for him. Soon, Yuuri felt his heart race. He found himself wanting inching closer to the blonde's face and as he did he closed his eyes, finally closing the gap.

**2. Only hope – Mandy moore**

Wolfram stared at the stars the twinkled in the night sky. He didn't go to Yuuri's bedroom tonight because he didn't want to bother the tired Maou. He sighed heavily as thoughts passed through his head. Some were memories, some were ideas but mostly it was thoughts of his relationship with Yuuri. He knew from the start that it wouldn't work, the Yuuri Heika would never seriously acknowledge their engagement but he's still hoping, for to be only Yuuri's love is the only thing he prays.

**3. This I promise you – Nsync**

Yuuri kneeled beside the ice coffin in which Wolfram's seeming dead body laid. He kept promising wolfram that he would defeat Soushou/Shinou so that he will be saved for he owes him that but deep inside his heart Yuuri had other reason as to why he wanted wolfram saved.

'Wolfram, I know i wasn't able to show you my feelings. I'm always afraid to act on them because we're both men. I find it very embarassing, but now that this has happened to you I'm at a lost. Why does it have to be your heart Wolf? Why does it have to be your heart? Your heart belongs to me and me alone and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will save you Wolfram, and this i promise to you, the moment you open your eyes I will be right inf ront of you. I will take you in my arms and tell you I love you every minute and every second, so please wolf, hang in there."

**4. Patron tequila – paradiso girls**

Nobody knew that the mighty Maou can't handle his liquor well and had gotten himself drunk dead. There he sat sloppily in the chair while all the other guardians, including Conrad, went back to their chambers to sleep, also too drunk to remember their Maou.

Wolfram who slept early that night and skipped the party walked in the room and found his king sleeping with half of his body hunched over the table. He shook his head in disbelief and helped Yuuri to their bedroom.

After fixing Yuuri up Wolfram decided to go back to his old room to sleep so the Maou could sleep better. When he turned his back Yuuri grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed. yuuri tackled him and somehow got on top of the blonde ex-prince.

"Yuuri what are you...?"

"Sorry I haven't told you this before, but i lov you wolfram and i'm so glad you're my fiancee."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as his hear beat raced to the roof. Yuuri then lowered himself to Wolfram and prepared to sleep but as they were about to close the gap, Yuuri slumped on the bed and started to snore. Wolfram just smiled and hugged his fiancee saying,

"hearing you say you love me is enough."

**5. End of the line - honeyz**

He always knew that their engagement was a big mistake, it was all because Yuuri didn't know their ways and customs. Wolfram never demanded Yuuri to love him back nor acknowledge their relationship even though he would blatantly reveal it to people. But now, now his fantasy and his hopes vanished into thin air when Yuuri had finally put an end on all his dreams.

flashback

"I'm really sorry Wolfram, I know I haven't said anything before but now it's getting inconvenient. I really like her and I can't be with her if you constantly remind me of our engagement. Please Wolfram, let me free."

**6. I thought she knew = Nsync**

_Yuuri Pov_

I always thought that he'd just be there, that he'd never leave my side. I thought that what I was doing was okay. I never really ignored him but I never really did acknowledge anything either. I should have known that he would eventually grow weary waiting for me to confirm any of my feelings, but I really thought he already knew that my world revolved around her. I guess I was wrong.

What am i suppose to do now? Am i suppose to run after him and beg him to come back to me when clearly I was the one who drove him away? I just really thought he already understood me, that he already knew how I felt.

**7. the boy is mine – glee cast**

Wolfram's footsteps echoed through the halls of blood pledge castle as he stomped his way to Conrad's room. He slammed the door open and stared angrily at Conrad who was sitting by his study reading a book. Conrad lifted is head from the book and greeted his younger brother with a smile.

"Is there anything you wanted Wolfram?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth with anger and said,

"Don't you smile at me like that you vile creature!"

Conrad's surprise was evident on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you did today!"

Conrad looked at him questioningly.

"He is mine Conrad!"

Conrad blinked a couple of times before he started laughing.

"You got the wrong guy Wolfram, it wasn't me who tried to grope his Majesty, it was Murata."

**8. ride wit me - nelly**

It was the first time for Yuuri to take a drive without his older brother hover over him. He tried to take the car out of the garage and succeeded. Next thing he needed to do was get his passenger to ride with him.

"I am not getting in that car with you in the driver's seat without Shori." the blonde visitor from Shin makoku said.

"Aww come on Wolf please?"

"There's no way in hell I'm getting in that car without Shori and that's final."

"But i want us to take a ride together, it'll be fun."

"It won't be fun if we die in it!"

"We won't die I promise!"

"No."

"Don't you trust me? If you love me like you say you do then you should trust me, come on Wolfram, let's go for a ride."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, he got him on that. He sighed heavily as he didn't have any choice but trust his fiancee-slash-king.

**9. so close – john mcloughlin**

In themiddle of the night Yuuri was awakened by a bad dream. He stood up and made his way to Anissina's lab where the body of Wolfram laid. He opened the cover of the ice machine where Wolfram is. He wanted to touch his face but Anissina strongly reminded them not to put their hand inside the casket in danger of freezing it.

His love is right infront of him but he could not touch him nor speak to him for the blonde boy would not hear him. The one who held his heart was so close and yet still so far away. Yuuri clenched his fist and vowed once more to Wolfram's body that he will save him so that he can finally say, 'I love you'.

**10. that's how you know – amy adams**

Conrad, noticing the trouble gleam in Yuuri's eyes approached him.

"Why not tell him how you feel? I'm sure he'd be glad to hear it from you."

Startled by the sudden voice behind him Yuuri jumped befor turning around to face his godfather.

"What are you saying Conrad? i'm just thinking whether I should bring some of mom's curry back here when I come home."

"yuuri don't need to lie to me. You should tell him you know or else he'll think that you don't feel the way he does. you should show him you care so he'd know he's your love."

"But Conrad isn't it...weird?"

Conrad shrugged his shoulder and replied,

"sure it would be but seriously Yuuri, A lot of weirder things have happened and being engaged to wolfram is the lest weird thing that has happened to you."

"i guess so. Yeah. I think I should really tell him, ne?"

Conrad just smiled and nodded softly.


End file.
